Where Will You Go?
by WannaBeWriterWB
Summary: It's just an idea that I had when I listened to a song. It's another EG fic. If you have the time, please give it a shot. Reviews are welcome!
1. Default Chapter

****

WHERE WILL YOU GO? 

Author: scarypuffringo

Author's note: This is my fifth Once and Again fic. It takes place in the ending of season three, right in the ending of the last episode. This mainly Eli and Grace, it's not news to anyone that I am an huge fan of the couple, though they never really were a couple in the show but... Anyway, this fic will only have two chapters. Actually it was supposed to only one chapter but this turned out to be kinda big and there a lot of stuff I still want to put here, so I split it in two. I've been wanting to come back writing Once and Again fics and this is me coming back slowly. I've got anther fic planned and it's gonna have a lot of more chapters. For those who still wonder about my last fic, "Where Do We Stand?", well, I've tried to go back writing it but there was no motivation to it. I think it's because so much time has passed and I pretty much forgot what I had planned for the story and rethink it did not work, so I came up with a new one... 

The title of this fic is from an Evanescence's song, the idea for this fic popped up into my head when I was listening to this song, so... I hope you all enjoy and please, let me know what you guys think of it. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Grace! Grace!" Eli tiredly called again from outside Grace's room. It was the night that Jake and Tiffany got married. "Grace?? Grace, please just open the door... Just let me explain..." Eli pleaded with her but his words were not powerful enough; his words were not powerful enough to melt her doubts, her fears and her pain away. "Grace, please don't do this to me. I... I... ... Grace?" Eli's voice came out in a hearty tone, Grace barely could hear his last words. Suddenly there was just silence and the door between them. 

Grace waited inside, hoping he would say something else, something that proved to her it was worth to open the door but she heard nothing instead. Outside, Eli still faced her closed door. He had tried everything, he had used all the arguments he knew to persuade her to open the door and allow him to explain himself but she remained locked inside. Now there was nothing else he could do or say. He lightly touched the door and let out an exasperate sigh. Eli knew it was his fault, he knew that he had hurt Grace one more time and that his actions were hurting him too; it was paining him more than would admit. 

Grace plopped jumped off of her bed and tiptoed to her door, she pressed her ears against it and wondered if he was still there. But the realization that Eli was not going to insist anymore dawned to her. She closed her eyes and crumbled backwards against the door and slowly let her body slid down, sitting on floor. She brought her legs up to her chest so she could embrace them, as she did it, she let out a sob while she felt her tears bitterly falling once more. 

Eli was about to leave when he thought he had heard something. Eli could swear that he had heard a baffled noise coming from Grace's room. He stepped back, hoping she would finally open the door but again... ... nothing. He stood there in silence, wondering what was going on behind that door. That silence was killing him, something inside of Eli told him that he couldn't just leave like that... Eli raised his hand to knock on her door again but he heard some noises coming from downstairs. He didn't move an inch away, he just stopped and listened the noises more carefully... ... Laughs, Eli heard laughs... Lily and Zoe were laughing out loud. Eli sort of panicked because the next thing he was able to grasp was the voice of his father... ... ... 

"E? What you're doing here?" Rick calmly asked when he found his son standing in the hall, facing Grace's door. "Is everything alright? Is Grace okay?"

Eli shook his head in disbelief and with a tone of regret he answered. "Yeah, dad. Everything is fine... Grace is just fine." Eli exited after that, leaving Rick with a feeling that he was, once again, not telling the truth. 

~

~

~

Eli entered his garage and slammed the door shut, he collapsed on his bed as the memory of the events of that evening burned inside his head... ... ... 

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

Eli was standing next to the kitchen door, he took a look around, he saw Jessie and Katie talking and laughing, then his eyes continued drowse through the place, the next ones he saw was Barbara, Zoe and Tiffany's half sister playing with Maddie, not very far away from them there was Tiffany and Jake dancing. Eli sighed and finished his drink, when he went to serve himself some more, he saw his father and Lily coming out of the janitor's room, his mind wondered what they might be doing in there but then he shrugged that thought off, he was more interested in getting something else to drink, something stronger than just wine and champagne. The truth was Eli was not enjoying himself, standing there watching everyone else dance and talk to their family and friends wasn't much of a fun to him. As the thought of leaving crossed his mind he caught vision of Grace, also standing alone on the other side of the place. She seemed distant, as if she wasn't even there. Eli couldn't help himself, he started off in her direction and when he reached her, without any warning, he grabbed her by the hand as his own other one grasped her waist and he began to dance with her...

"Care to dance?" He softly said, his voice tuned in a joking manner as Grace frowned in surprise. 

Grace giggle and by the time she answered she was already swaying with him through the floor. "No!" 

Eli allowed him a half smile. "Good!" With that he began to led her, making her walk backwards. 

"What you're doing?" She asked, snorting another giggle. 

"Just work with me.'

Grace got a little confused. What was Eli up to? She had no idea of what he was going to do but she agreed anyway. "Oh, okay."

Eli made her twirl a couple of times as he kept on moving across the place. He finally stopped when sided up with Rick and Lily who were also dancing. "Hey!" Lily exclaimed in excitement, which caused the two teenagers to look at their parents oddly. It seemed to Eli and Grace that their parents had been crying, their eyes were all red and Lily was acting too weird on them. But Eli didn't want to waste time, he let go off Grace and extended his hand to Lily who accepted the invitation right away. She took his hand and now was dancing with Eli. Rick was standing there and look at his wife and son for a while a smile grew wide on his face, then he turned to Grace and started dancing with her as well. 

"Mmm, are you okay?" Eli asked just for the good manners. 

Lily sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I am. I'm terrific."

"Good." He nodded then lowered his head. "Mmm... Do you think that Jake would be... You know... ... Do you think that he would be upset if I left right now?"

Lily spotted her step-son and figured why he invited her to dance with him. "Oh, so that's what this is about?" She joked and he grinned at her. "Clever."

"Thanks... ... Now, do you think that..."

"Oh, sure you can leave, Eli. Jake is your boss, not your father. And just between you and I, you're not of his favorite people." She honestly stated. 

"Believe me, I've noticed."

Lily smiled again and look at her daughter's way. She saw Grace awkwardly dancing with Rick. "Do you think you can call Grace to go with you?" Eli lifted his head. That thought hasn't crossed his mind but now that Lily mentioned it, it kinda made sense and also he didn't mind spending time with Grace. Actually, the fewest moments he felt some sort of peace inside was when he was with Grace. "Look at her... You honestly can say that she's having more fun here than you are? She loves her father, she loves Maddie and Tiffany too but she's not loving being here. Can you do that?" 

"Sure. No big." Eli made Lily twirl and she stopped in front Rick, who knew that it was his cue to let go of Grace and go back dancing with his wife. 

Grace smile when she saw her mother so unusually happy. It was like it washer own wedding. "Hey?" She heard Eli's voice and turned. "Listen, I'm gonna take off now... Mmmm I was won-" 

"Just let me say goodbye to my dad and Tiffany." Grace promptly replied and rushed to her father and now, step-mother. Eli watched her hug them then move back in his direction. "Let's go." 

He blinked a few times and followed her. "Yeah." 

~

~

In the ride home Eli and Grace didn't talk much, they were more interested in pay attention to the songs on the radio. As they got there, Grace unbuckled her seat-belt and got out of the car. She opened the front door and Eli followed her. They entered the house, Grace found a little odd that Eli had used the front door since he lived in the garage but she was too tired to make her brain worry about meaningless things. 

"Grace?" Called as she started up to the stairs. 

She stepped back down and looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "What?" 

"MMm... Mmmm... Ah... Huhgh..." Eli found himself with nothing to say to her. Why he called her? Why he didn't let her go to her room? Whatever the real answer was, it didn't matter at that moment, all he knew was he had to come up with something clever to say to her and if not clever, at least believable. "Are you busy?"

"No. Why?" 

"Nothing really... It's just that I thought we could watch a movie or something... or whatever..." He stuffed his hands in pockets. What that came from? Grace wouldn't fall for that... 

Grace's mind tried to find a reason for what he was doing but then she reasoned she was being to naive to wonder such thing about him. She thought to herself that Eli was probably just being polite, sympathetic even. He knew that her past with Tiffany and her father was a little clouded. Wanting to be a good friend to him, she said. "Sure." She moved away from the stairs and walked to him. When they were face to face, she put on a smirk and joked a little. "So? Are we gonna watch a movie or something or whatever?" 

The side of Eli's mouth kicked up a little as he tried not to smile at her so widely enough. "I choose... 'whatever'. What do you think?"

"Good choice!" The two burst out laughing and Grace started to head to the kitchen, Eli just followed her... ... ... 

~

~

"You can't do that!" Grace swatted his arm then Eli disputed with an expression of victory all over his face. 

"Sure I can. You're the one who can't play this game. I win for the fourth time!" Eli got up and lift his arms like any other proud champion. 

"Cheated!" Grace was outraged, she couldn't allow that. The idea to play poker was, she was petty good at it, since Jake had taught her how to. 

"Ah, you don't know that for sure!" He teased her and she got back up on her feet. She was laughing as so was Eli. "No, my price."

"No! I'm not gonna do that." She refused to pay what she owed him. 

Eli made a funny face then put a determinate face on. "I've already given you three chances to win this game so you wouldn't have to do it. But now, I'm not letting you get out of it." He nodded, already waiting for her to start. The bet was, if Grace on, Eli had to do her house assignments for a week and if Eli won, Grace had to dance just like Britney Spears and he got to pick the song. "How about 'I'm a slaaaave for you?" Eli put on a sassy smile and moved his shoulders a little as he mocked they way Britney sang the song. Grace began to step back as couldn't contain herself, she was laughing real hard. Eli moved in her direction and kept on his teasing. "I know... What about ... 'Oops... I did it again..." Eli began to sing the song and dance as well. Grace screamed as he started to grab her make her pay. "... I played with your her..." He reached for her but she managed to sway away from him. "... Got lost it in the game... Oh, baby, babe!!!" Eli rushed after Grace and this time there was no way she could escape from him. She was using the couch as shield as Eli stood behind it, with one swift unexpected move, Eli jumped over the couch and ended up tripping on his own leg. He couldn't get ahold on anything, so he crashed on Grace, causing both of them to hit the floor... 

"Oh, my head!" Grace half whimpered, half laughed. 

"Ouch!!" Eli whimpered as well then he look down at her face and the two burst out laughing. 

"Oh my God!" Grace mumbled with a grin as Eli still lay onto of her. 

The frenetic laughing slowly faded, suddenly their position hitting them. Their eyes were on locked and neither one of them dared to look away. A few seconds later, Grace was able to feel warm touching her left leg. When they fell, she lifted her left leg and didn't move since then. Eli hadn't noticed but his hand was landed on her bare thigh, when he saw her eyes straying down he realized what he was doing. "I ripped off my dress." Grace muttered and brought her eyes back to his. 

Eli let a small smile escape his lips. "Sorry, it was my fault." 

"No, it wasn't." She replied and even though he was aware now of what he was doing, Eli couldn't make his hand to let go of Grace's thigh, in fact, he was lightly rubbing his thumb on her skin. 

Grace's breath became shallower as they remained that way. Eli found amusing the way she looked at him, it made him wonder what was going through her head. He'd always wanted to know what Grace's real thoughts were every time they were together. Eli watched her lips intently, he was amazed by how full and perfect they were. His tongue liked his bottom lip as one thought couldn't stop screaming inside his head. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't. But could he not? Him and Grace were alone in the house, there was no one to interrupt them this time, she looked so beautiful in that dress and she was lying underneath him... He slowly began to lean in... Grace couldn't believe in what was about to happen... .... ... 

"Oh My God!!" Grace screamed pushing him up, off of her then jumped back up as Eli landed on his but. He gazed at her and saw the look of horror on her face, he felt bad and ashamed. He stood and was ready to give her an apology but her words made him laugh instead. 

"Cockroach!" She exclaimed pointing at the floor. 

"What?" 

"Cockroach! I saw it! It passed right next to my face." She explained and he just laughed. Why things had to so damn complicated for him Grace that even a cockroach was able to ruin their moment. "What? Why are you laughing? I hate cockroaches!" He said in her defense. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"God, my mom is gonna kill when she finds out I ripped off this dress. She just bought it for me." Grace slowly returned to her sense as well as Eli. She pressed her hands against her face and sighed. "Well, I better go change."

"Yeah, me too." The awkwardness was definitely back. 

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled forcedly and went up to the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Eli replied and watched her disappear. He sighed and part of him tried to convince him it was all a dream. Eli made his way to the garage, half in a daze, half in disbelief, at the minute he opened his door he found a little surprise waiting for him... ... 

~

~

Grace took off her dress and put on her pajamas. Every second she remembered what just had happened between her and Eli she had to cover her mouth to keep frenetic laughs from coming out. She felt like she was walking on clouds. She tried to breath deeply and forget about everything but she couldn't. She checked the time it wasn't even eleven p.m, Grace knew that the party was going to last almost all night. The fact that she and Eli still had a few more hours alone in the house brought a smile to her. She jumped off her bed and slipped her slippers on, she headed downstairs then to the garage. Grace stood in front of his door and raised her hand to knock but she didn't do it do. She knew that Eli wasn't expecting her in his room, specially after what almost had just happened. She smiled at the thought of his face when he saw her there, she wanted to surprise him so she just reached for the doorknob and opened the door. 

Grace went pale as she stared at the scene in front her. Eli was making out with a half naked blond girl. Eli was so lost in all that lust that it took him and the blond a while to realize that there was someone else in the room. Eli saw Grace standing by his door, it was like she wasn't even breathing. He just got off of the girl quickly but Grace didn't even let him start talking. She just turned away and ran as fast as her feet could go... ... ... 

~*~FLASHBACK (fades) ~*~

"Fuck!!!" Eli yelled in anger. He screwed up again and now he had no idea of how to make things better... ... ... 

TBC 


	2. Final Chapter

Hey people. Thank you for your kind words. 

Bebe, you know you're better writer than I am. Thanks for coming here and let me know you liked the story. 

Jalna, are you sure you reviewed my story?? What you wrote was way better than my whole story. Thanks!

Tamara, Marianne, ~E~, Jen, Shelly, Katie, justinchristina.A.4eva, you guys are awesome. Thank you very, very much. 

I can't believe you didn't care about the grammar mistakes. Thank you guys and I hope you like this one.

*

*

*

*

*

*

Eli barely slept that night; he couldn't get his mind off of Grace. Even though he tried his best not to, Eli went over and over it, remembering the feelings he saw stained on Grace's face as she stood by his doorway; disappointment, disillusion, betrayal, horror and most of all, pain. Eli felt as if something was suffocating him, it was like the oxygen in his room wasn't enough. He looked his window's way and saw that the day had already dawned. Eli sat up on his bed as he tried hard to gather his own thoughts. Nothing made sense, nothing fitted, everything seemed so surreal to him. But what was done was done. He couldn't turn back time and do things differently. The best thing for him to do was to choke it all up and go on with his so-called life, acting like absolutely nothing had happened.

As for Grace; she didn't get much sleep either but that wasn't something unusual to her. Whenever things got rough and confused, Grace always chose the night as her best friend. The hours she spent locked in her room, surrounded by nothing but her own thoughts, somehow were able to help her figure out what she was feeling, understand what was really going on inside and outside of her. That night she came to a hurtful and bitter realization… … 

"I'm so stupid…" Grace snorted to herself as she still lay on her bed. She had watched the first rays of light to invade her space and force her to focus on reality. Grace knew what she was supposed to do that day; she couldn't hide in her room even though she desperately wanted to. Grace didn't have the heart to call her father and tell him she wouldn't take care of Maddie like they had planned she would. What reason would she give him? Grace buried her face in her hands and questioned herself… "How could I be so stupid? How could I think that he-" The words got trapped in her throat, she was too ashamed of herself for assuming things between her and Eli would be played out differently this time. "Grace, you're an idiot!" She lowly uttered as she felt a tear threatening to fall. Grace put on a brave face and took a deep breath while she wiped the unshed tear away; she kicked off the covers and went to face the day and she was on her own again… … 

~

~

~

Jessie and Zoe were sat having breakfast while Rick finished to cook some waffles. Lily was already bouncing around, doing her duties as a housewife. She stepped downstairs holding a big blue plastic basket full of clothes. At the minute Rick caught vision of her, he snapped up and rushed to steal the basket from her hands… … 

"Lil, you know you shouldn't be carrying so-" Rick began saying without even notice what he was doing and Lily looked at him with a warning sign in her eyes. Immediately he stopped himself from continuing in his speaking, specially because he saw the odd looks him and Lily were getting from Jessie and Zoe. "Just let me… …" Rick stumbled and Lily warmly smiled at her husband as he placed the basket over the washing machine. By the time he walked back in the kitchen, Lily was already hung at the phone. "Who are you calling?"

Lily gasped lightly and waited for someone on the other line to pick up the phone. "Judy."

"Why?" Rick threw her a knowingly glance.

Lily spotted him and faked a smile. Dialing again, she went to the laundry room and began to go through the clothes in the basket. "Urrrr!!!" Lily groaned in frustration, turned off the phone and spoke again. "Where's Judy? Why she doesn't pick up? Oh my God!" Lily placed her left hand on her chest assuming something bad happened. 

"Lil?" Rick warned.

"What?" Lily snapped and turned her attention back to the clothes. 

"Your mother is fine. You have nothing to worry about. Judy might be… … You know… … Judy. But she's not irresponsible."

Lily sighed holding a piece of clothing in her hand but not really paying attention to what she was doing. "Hugh… I know. I know. It's just that… Judy and my mother, they were never… … Hugh… … You know what? You're right. I have nothing to-" Lily recognized the piece of clothing in her hands; she frowned and wondered aloud. "What Gracie's dress doing among these…" Lily's eyes widened as she stared at the dress held way up high in front of her eyes. "Oh my God! What happened to… How Grace… I mean, the dress is ripped off. I haven't even paid for it yet." Lily was now standing in the middle of the kitchen with the dress in one hand. Rick, Jessie and Zoe only glanced at her way, not really carrying about Grace's ruined dress. Lily was about to speak again when Eli invaded the scene.

"Morning." Eli muttered under his breath, going straight to the fridge.

Rick noticing his wife still aimlessly standing there, added. "Just ask Grace, Lil."

"I would if she was here." Lily commented and Eli tuned up his ears the minute he heard his father say Grace's name. "She left at seven. Jake and Tiffany asked her to baby-sit Maddie so they can spend the day together. You know… as husband and wife. I'd call but I know she won't be home." Lily lifted the dress and frowned, thinking of the money she wasted.

By seeing his wife caring so much, the memory of how he found Eli the night before when they got home, made Rick speak again. "Maybe Eli knows what happened. They came home together, right?" 

Eli froze when he felt the room turning to him. He was pouring orange juice but stopped, his hands were lightly shaking. "What?" Eli forced his voice to come out.

Lily made a face and displayed the dress to him, specially the part that was turned into a slit. Eli gazed at the dress and his mind was immediately taken back to the very moment of the night when he realized his hand was gripping at Grace's bare thigh, even the feeling of her soft skin was back. Eli shook himself mentally then stammered. "I… I… Mmmm… I… I don't know how… I mean, I don't know what happened. Sorry." He lied.

Rick recognizing the lying tone hidden behind his son's words, questioned the boy. "What were you doing standing in front of Grace's room last night?"

Because of the stern manner his father used, Eli only gasped in returned. "What?"

"You heard me. Why were you there?" Rick firmly repeated his question, his voice coming out louder than before, which caused Jessie and Zoe to pay attention now.

"Unbelievable!" Eli snorted a nervous laughter, getting mad all of the sudden. "You think I'm lying, don't you?"

Rick rolled his eyes and insisted. "No, I don't. I just asked you a simple question, which one you refuse to answer. That's all."

Eli was losing control over himself; he wasn't sure why he was feeling so stung or why all that scene was upsetting him so much. "What's the point of answering you if you assume that whatever I'm gonna tell you is a lie, anyway?" Eli attacked his father; his action now caused Rick to really suspect him. 

"Maybe it's because you give me reasons to doubt you. Your behavior right now proves that. Now tell me what the hell you were doing…" Rick began to yell at his son, he became so aggressive that Lily had to interfere, stopping her husband from saying or doing something he would regret later.

"Rick, please…" She pleaded in a low voice, touching his arm while Jessie and Zoe stunningly watched the whole thing.

"You really wanna know why I was standing in the hall last night? Okay, I'll tell you then. Grace knocked on my door, I opened up then she ran. I thought something was wrong so I came inside to talk to her but she just ignored me instead." Eli angrily blurted out a half lie as loud as his voice could go. "Now about the stupid dress… I have no idea why it's ripped off. And to tell you the truth, I really don't care. You wanna now what happened? Go ask Grace. 'Cause I can't tell you what goes on inside of her freaking head. Maybe she ripped it off because she felt bored or maybe she's just having an affair with another teacher. Wh-" Eli was out of line, he didn't even know what he was saying anymore.

Lily's eyes shot up in fire at the minute she heard Eli's implying. "Don't you dare to talk about my daughter that way." Lily groaned nervously, defending Grace. "You know, Eli… I've put up a lot with you but I won't stand you disrespect my daughter."

Eli swallowed down his bitter feelings after Lily's reprehension. His face was deformed by anger and regret. A sudden awkward and much needed silence filled in; it lingered in the air until Eli broke it. "Don't worry, Lily. You and anybody else won't have to put up with me anymore." Rick and Lily and the two confused girls brought their eyes to look Eli; questions marks flashing out from their faces. "I'm done… I'm done with every single person always doubting me, judging me. I'm not gonna do this anymore… I'm out."

"What? What do you mean 'you're out'?" Jessie's voice was finally heard.

Eli turned to look at his sister; he saw fear crossing her eyes. Eli lowered his head before letting them know what he had in mind. "I'm leaving. I'm moving out." Their eyes widened in surprise, no one saw that coming. "I'm not moving in with mom, if that's what you're thinking, dad. She's worse than all of you together. You always say that I have to grow up, be a man… You won, dad. I'm growing up! I'm being a man!" Eli's words came out strong and with determination. Rick could tell his son was not joking around. The two, father and son stared into each other's eyes.

"Eli, you don't have to… I mean, this…" Lily tried to bring common sense back in, she was thinking of the child she was carrying, she didn't want her family to fall apart now.

"Lily, no!" Rick ordered in a cold voice, his eyes never leaving his son's. "If he wants to move out. Let him move out. He's nineteen already. I can not stop him."

"But dad?" Jessie was going to dispute her father's position but he didn't give her space to.

"But nothing, Jess!" Jessie broke into a hurt face and ran out of the kitchen, going up to the attic. Zoe, who was sitting in silence, caught the attention of her mother.

"Zoe, sweetie… Can you…" Before Lily could even finish her thought, Zoe fled out of the room as well. Lily closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that her little girl was hurt too.

"Just gimme a few days to find a place and set everything… … I'll be out of here before you notice it." Eli bitterly added, walking towards the back door.

"Eli?" Lily called but he didn't stop to listen to what she had to say; he just left. She winced a little at the sound of the door slamming shut. Lily tried to regain composure then turned to talk to Rick. "What you think you're doing? Eli's not ready to live by himself. You can't actually-" 

Rick took a deep breath and with a cold irony in his voice, he said to her. "Look this way, Lil. With him gone, we don't have to worry about where we're going to put the Baby anymore." With that Rick left his very stunned wife standing alone in the kitchen… … … 

*

*

*

__

You're too import for anyone

You play the role of all you long to be… 

Grace had spent that entire day with Maddie and even though she tried not to think of Eli, all she was able to do was to think of him. The memory of him in bed with that blond was driving her crazy. She knew she wouldn't be able to be around him in any time soon, so by the time she got to her house everyone was already in bed. She went to her room and forced herself to sleep. And when the next day was up, she left the house before they could wake up. Grace only left a note to her mother saying she was going to take care of Maddie and call later to know if everything was alright. 

Grace continued hiding away from Eli during the following days. She avoided any contact with him and whenever she talked to her mother she made sure it was a brief talk where she was the only one talking.

But Grace knew she couldn't avoid him forever. Her father and aunt were already suspecting something was off with her. Grace only wondered why her mother stayed so aside, so distant. She reasoned to herself assuming Lily was probably busy with the radio and everything else.

It had been over seven days that Grace started to hide from Eli but this day was different. Grace got home early and went straight to his garage, this time she knocked first… … 

"It's opened." She heard him saying then made herself in. Eli was with his back to the door so he had to turn his head to see who was there; his face grew more serious when he saw it was Grace. Eli didn't say anything to her; he just minded his own business, pretending she wasn't even there.

Grace was a little shocked to say the least and it was not because Eli was ignoring her. Grace looked around the place, there were brown paper boxes everywhere; everything was out placed and Eli was apparently packing his clothes. With worry and confusion, she broke the silence that lingered between them. "What you're doing?"

Eli shook his head in disbelief; things had been so crazy and she was so busy avoiding any contact with people of her own family that no one told her that Eli was moving out. But Eli didn't know Grace wasn't aware of what was going on. Still folding and placing his clothes in the bag, Eli coldly answered. "I'm packing. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"But why?"

Eli frowned and now turned to look at her. "Grace, do me a favor. Okay? Just... just leave me alone."

__

But I, I know who you really are

You're the one who cries when you're alone… 

"Eli, what is going on?" Grace's heart already figured the truth but she refused to believe it.

Eli snorted heavily, unable to believe in her question. He even joked in attempt to easy himself. The truth was that everything was happening inside of him now that Grace was standing right before him. "That's amusing."

"Eli?"

"What?" Eli loudly snapped back at her. She looked up to his face, her eyes already burning with the tears she was suppressing. Grace took another look around and in an unsteady voice she stated her realization. 

"You're not… … I mean… This is… … You can't… … You can't be-"

Eli lowered his eyes. "They didn't tell you." He figured and she confirmed. 

Grace didn't know what to say to him or how to act. She had planned to come to his garage and clear the air between them but what she found, changed the course of everything… "Where? Where are you-"

"Grace, please… Don't! Just…" Eli didn't want to answer her questions; he just wanted her to go away.

"Eli, please… … Just tell me where." Grace pleaded in a low sad sweet voice.

He nodded and told her what she wanted to know. "Remember Coop?" Eli began.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"He lives in New York with his folks. They moved there about six months ago. The thing is, Coop has his own apartment and he needs a roommate… I talked to him… His dad already got me job. So…" 

"You're moving to New York?" Grace began to lose her cool. Eli only nodded in response as she began to crazily walk to one side to the other, talking frenetically. "You can't move to New York. How can you move to New York when you weren't even supposed to be moving out of here? What about my dad? What about Judy? They just promoted you. You can't just leave like that"

All those things she was saying just made Eli grow angry with her. "Why do you even care, Grace?'

"I just do." She lowly replied, lowering her eyes. 

__

Where will go?

With no one left to save from yourself

You can't escape 

You can't escape…

Eli nervously ran his fingers through his hair and for the very first time he decided not to think of what to say to her, he just said what he kept inside. "But you shouldn't! You shouldn't care about me. You shouldn't give a damn about me, Grace. You… … You in all people, you're the one who's supposed to be thrilled that I'm leaving."

"But I'm not! Okay! I'm not!" Grace burst out, yelling as well.

"How come you say that after what I've done?' 

Grace crossed her arms and pressed them to her chest as if she was cold; she looked down and took a deep breath before speaking. "It doesn't matter. I'm… It was my fault. I should have knocked. But it's-"

"I'm not talking about that." Eli firmly stated and their eyes met for the very first time since she got there. Grace silenced herself and maintained her eyes locked with his. Eli took a few steps closer and spoke again. "Do you think that I forgot about all those times that I, that we… I mean… … Do you think that I forgot what I did to you when I didn't show up at your play? Do you think that I forgot about what almost happened in your room in our parents wedding day?" Eli got closer and glared into her eyes, this time he cried out with anger in his voice. "Do you think I forgot that?"

Grace trembled with his confession; she never thought Eli would be the one to mention that day. No longer being able to stop her tears from falling, Grace mumbled, pleading again. "But you can't leave, Eli… You can't leave…"

"Why not? There's no reason for me to stay here. Nobody has given me a reason not to go. You want me to stay, Grace? Then give me a reason to. Can you give me that? Can you give me a reason to stay, Grace?" Eli again surprised her with his words. He was calling her on it and now Grace was facing the chance she'd always waited for. She moved her mouth, nonsense sounds coming out if, she was scared. Grace looked away and was quiet again. Eli swallowed the angst down and closely uttered in her face. "I didn't think so." Eli walked back to his bed and returned packing. Grace stood there, lost in her own confusion and scared thoughts. "Just leave, Grace…" 

"But-"

"Leave!" He ordered angrily and she ran out of there… 

__

You think that I can't see right through your eyes

Scared to death you face reality 

No one seems to hear your hidden cries

You'll have to face yourself alone… 

Grace ran as the tears still fell from her eyes, when she reached the living room she found everybody there; Lily, Rick, Zoe, Jessie and even Katie, they were startled by the sound of her heavy stomps. Grace stood and watched they just sitting there, curiously looking at her… 

"Eli's moving to New Your." Grace snorted and they all lowered their heads. She watched them being so aside of what she had just stated that it made her go crazy. "You all knew about it and you didn't tell me?" She angrily asked and they still didn't say a thing in return. 

Grace pressed her hands against her face and sighed heavily, her frustration and anger just grew with her family silence. "How can you be so calm when Eli is moving to another town?" She nervously said out loud. 

"Gracie… Sweetie, I'm sorry I, we didn't tell you but we thought you knew. You and Eli are friends. Right?" Lily awkwardly tried to justify herself. Grace's eyes grew wider by hearing her mother's realization; Grace always hated when her mother assumed things about her like that.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Grace frowned and went on loudly in her speech. "I can't believe you are so, so… so… How come you let him go, Rick?" 

Rick took a deep breath before speaking to her. "Because Eli is grown man. If he wants to move to New York, Los Angels or China… I won't stop him. He gets to make his own decisions now."

"Bullshit!" Grace let it escape. "This isn't you, Rick. You're like my mother. Everything we do is your business. You have an opinion about everything. Why are you acting like this?" 

"Grace? Enough!" Lily ordered because she knew that her daughter's words could end up hurting her husband but Grace didn't listen. "Grace, I said ENOUGH!" Lily firmly glared at her daughter who looked even more hurt than instants before…

"You can't let him, Rick. You gotta talk him out of it." Grace's voice dropped to a saddened hurtful tone. 

Rick was hurt with that situation too but until that time he hadn't let it show… Seeing Grace so deeply hurt just made him feel even worse about himself but he didn't back out in his decision. "I'm sorry, Grace. There's nothing I can do." 

Grace heard that and could stop herself from falling apart completely; she ran upstairs as quickly as she could. Lily, Rick, Zoe and Katie felt sorry for Grace, they didn't know the real reason that made her act like that but they couldn't help but feel for her. Jessie on the other hand just felt anger rushing through her veins as she witnessed that scene. After Grace had left the living room Jessie left too, Katie followed her… 

~

~

~

Grace was lying in her bed, with tears in her eyes when Jessie just stormed into her room. "What was that scene about?" Jessie asked with anger in her eyes.

"What?" Grace frowned, turning in the bed then sitting up. 

"You know that it was pathetic, don't you?" Jessie strongly stated. 

Grace blinked confusedly. "Jessie, I-" 

"How dare you to come in here and make all that scene about Eli leaving when you're the reason why he's doing it!" Jessie exclaimed in fury and that just made Grace stop and wonder.

"What? What are you talking about, Jessie. Why I'm the reason Eli is-" 

"Lily found your dress…" Jessie said in a low voice now and Grace's mind was brought back to her father's wedding day. "It's was ripped off and because you and Eli came home together dad assume he knew what the hell happened to you and your stupid dress. Eli said he had no idea of what had happened. The next thing I know is my dad was yelling, Eli was yelling, Lily was mad too then Eli just said he was leaving…" As Jessie continued in her short version of what had happened Grace felt deeply guilty about everything. "That's why I say it's your fault… … You're poison Grace. And you're a hypocrite." With that Jessie left and ran up to her attic. Katie who was standing outside just threw a sympathetic glance at Grace and went after Jessie.

Grace felt as if something was revolving inside of her; her breathing shortened and all of the sudden she felt strength in her blood again; she had to do something so she ran back downstairs. "It was my fault." She got out, catching Lily, Rick and Zoe's attention, they turn to look at her and she continued. "It was my fault… The dress… I ripped it off. I was climbing the stairs and tripped over my own foot and the dress ripped. I didn't want you to know because I knew you'd be mad at me. Okay? Now Eli can stay. All you have to do is tell him you guys were wrong in doubting him and everything would be okay again."

Rick and Lily heard her words; Lily looked her husband and her eyes told him that it might actually work. Assuming that they were wrong could actually make Eli reconsider and stay, but that wasn't an option to Rick. "Grace, it's that simple."

"Yes, it is! I told you what you wanted to know. Go talk to him." 

"Grace, the episode with your dress wasn't the reason why Eli and I fought. It was just an excuse for us to say things that we kept inside for so long. I'm sorry but we can't go back." Rick honestly told her. Grace felt her strength leaving her body once again then she just silently walked out of the room.

"I can't believe you're being so stubborn about this. This is not just about your son, Rick. My two daughters are suffering because of this situation and so is yours. Talk to him is not gonna hurt you male ego. Now if you give a damn about this Baby I have inside of me, if you give a damn about your son and this family… Go and talk to him." Lily made herself be heard. Rick only lowered his head letting her know that he was not gonna change his mind. Lily gasped and excused herself. "I'm going to bed… Don't bother to join, you're not welcome."

Rick heard her steps on the stairs and wondered if he was really doing the right thing. As for Grace, she just locked herself in her room and cried, denying the reason why she was so hurt about Eli leaving the house… … 

__

Where will you?

With no one left to save you from yourself

You can't escape the truth

I realize you're afraid

But you can't abandon everyone

You can't escape

You won't escape…

The next day neither of them spoke directly to each other, only a few mumbled words were heard. Grace didn't stay at her house that day, she thought if she stayed she would probably end up arguing with her mother and Rick again. But before she left home, Grace overheard Jessie talking on the phone… 

"Yeah. Tomorrow morning." Grace heard Jessie saying and when the blond turned, she pretended she wasn't paying attention to the conversation. "Around ten, ten-thirty. Eleven, maybe. Okay… I'll see you tomorrow then." Jessie finished and by the time she turned off the phone Grace was already out of there… … 

The day went by as quickly as a heart beat, Saturday was up. Eli's friends got to Lily's house around nine-thirty and now they had finished putting all of his things in the car and were waiting for him to say goodbye to his family. 

Lily, Rick, Zoe, Karen, Henry, Jessie and Katie were standing outside, watching the fours boys load the car. Eli took a deep breath when the time to leave came. He began to walk towards the group then he remembered he had forgotten something… … 

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." He informed them and rushed into the house. Eli barely walked in and Sam's car pulled over, Judy, Sam and Jamie coming out of it. 

"What you're doing here?" Lily frowned as Judy approached them. 

Judy made a funny face and replied a joke instead of a straight answer. "Oh, hello to you too, Lily… Hi, Karen… Henry." 

"Hey, Sam." Rick greeted his friend and partner then Judy had to listened Lily's questioning her again. 

"Judy?" Lily called in suspicious.

"Mnn?" Judy mumbled in reply.

"What you're doing here?" 

Judy spotted her sister and started to move her mouth, trying to find some great excuse for her being there but her effort went down the toilet when Jake and Tiffany appeared out of nowhere. "Jake?" Lily frowned in surprise. 

"Hi, Lily… Everyone!" Tiffany greeted them in a cheerful manner. No matter what happened, Tiffany was able to keep a smile stained on her face. They all mumbled a hi back and Jake spoke up again. 

"Where's Grace?" Jake asked then handed Maddie to Tiffany.

Lily snapped in worry and everybody else paid attention to them. "What you mean 'where's Grace'? She's with you. She told me she was going to take care of Maddie." 

"Yes, she was. She told us she would be at our house by eight. We waited and waited but she didn't show up. I tried to call here but there was someone keeping the line busy." Jake finished his short story and Lily looked at Rick with annoyance in her eyes. Jake noticed the way his ex-wife was acting. "What? What is going on here? You don't know where Grace is?" 

"No, we don't. Whose fault is that?" Lily turned to Rick and he sighed ready to dispute with her. "My daughter is missing and I have no idea if she's okay-"

"Grace is fine, Lil. You don't have to worry about her." Judy broke and Lily glared at her curiously. "She came by my house this morning and asked me to pick up Maddie and stay with her for the day. I went to Jake's house but they had already left. So I figured they would come here. I didn't think we would get here before them."

"Why Grace did that?" Lily's voice got a little louder than before.

"Because… because she needed to be alone for a while. She's scared, Lily. You should see the poor girl. She's devastated." Judy explained. Lily placed her hands over her hips and nervously bit her bottom lip and Jake as well as the others, looked at them totally clueless about what was going on. 

"See what you did." Lily attacked Rick. "I can't believe this is happening…"

"What am I supposed to do, Lily?'' Rick half yelled at her.

"Right now, you're not supposed to do anything. I just don't know if I'll be able to stand here and watch one of the fewest people that understands my daughter goes away." She gasped and he defended himself by accusing her.

"Why does everything has to be about you and -" 

"Shut up, Rick. You don't know what you're-" Lily fought back but Judy nudged her with her elbow because Eli was coming out of the house. Rick and Lily silenced themselves as Eli stopped in front of his whole family.

"Judy? Jake? Why are you-" Eli frowned in wonder but Judy didn't let him finish his thought.

"We came to say goodbye." Judy smiled and at the boy and threw a glance at Jake who miraculously played along.

"Yea. Yeah. We came to, to say goodbye." Jake stumbled on the words.

"Hey, man! We gotta go!" Eli and the others heard Wink calling from the car. Eli's friends were outside the car just waiting for him. 

"Well… … Goodbye, Eli!" Jud smiled then Sam and Jamie said goodbye as well. "Listen… The job is yours… If you ever decide to come back… You know?" 

"Yeah. You turned out to be a great employee. The spot is yours if you still want it." Jake reassured what Judy had said, surprising Eli with his attitude.

Eli nodded and snorted a giggle. "Thanks Judy, Jake. That means a lot to me." With that, Eli moved a little to his left and turned to Lily. "Thank you for everything." 

Lily was tearing, she extended her arms to him and they hugged for a brief moment. "You're welcome."

Eli glanced over his father, who was standing behind Lily, as he went to hug his mother. "You take care. Alright? Don't forget to call me every single day and remember… … my house is your house, Eli." Karen managed to say those things under her light weep. Eli smiled at his mother and she held him in her arms, kissing his both cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Eli replied, letting go of his mother.

Henry nodded to Eli and said. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

"Thanks, man." Eli uttered and the next one in the line was Jessie, Katie was by her side. "Hey…"

"Goodbye, Eli." Jessie simply said and quickly hugged her brother. She didn't want him worry about her missing him desperately, he had too much going in his mind as it was. 

Katie gave him a naughty smile and joked to easy the air. "You go on and don't worry about this one here. I won't leave her side." 

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Eli joked back and Jessie and Katie laughed a little. There was one person there who was not in a mood to farewells, Zoe. She was standing next to her mother, her arms were crossed and she was pouting. Eli got down in one knee and talked to the girl. 

"What is it, Zoe?"

"I don't wanna talk to you." Zoe responded, looking at the grass she was stepping on.

"Why not?" 

"You're leaving." Zoe lifted her eyes to look at him. Eli sighed and was going to give her reasons why he had to go but she gave him her reasons instead. "You know, with you gone Jessie won't be here anymore. Grace is going away to college and I'll be alone."

Eli couldn't help but laugh at the cute little girl. "Okay. I'll make a pack to you. I'll e-mail you everyday and I'll call too if you guarantee that no matter what I'll always be your big brother." Zoe resisted for a whole second then broke into a wide smile, hugging Eli. "Okay. So, I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Zoe said in response. 

Eli stood again and before he began to walk away, Rick got out unsteadily. "Goodbye, son." 

Eli looked down and felt as if something was pressuring his throat. "Goodbye, dad." With that Eli turned and began to walk.

"Eli?" Tiffany called and he turned to look at her. "Good luck." Eli nodded, thanking her and returned to slowly walk to the car; it was when they all heard a car pulling over. They looked at the street and Grace exited the car and ran, the heard her crying out loud.

"Eli?" She ran passed everyone there and now stood between Eli and the rest of family. "Eli, wait!"

Eli paused in his walking for a minute and just dismissed her, not turning back to look at her. "Goodbye, Grace…" 

__

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands

Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone

I can hear you in a whisper but you can't even hear me screaming… 

Eli stated to walk again; Grace stood there and watched him leave. She didn't know what to do but she couldn't let him leave like that. Grace found courage deep down and without giving a second thought, she blared as loud as she could. "I love you!" Eli froze instantly. What had she just said? Lily's eyes widened in shock. Rick and Jake didn't know what to think, the two just let out nonsense noises come out of their mouths. Karen and Henry were stunned to say the least. Judy and Tiffany were amused and even smiling. "I love you. I just wanted you to know that."

Jessie was speechless like everyone one else. "Hypocrite, hugh?" Katie emphasized barely above a whispered. "Hope it's not too late to change your mind."

Grace stood there waiting for Eli to do something or say something but he just remained motionless, like a statue. She let a tear fall and faked a smile then said. "Goodbye!" Grace was so ashamed, she lowered her head and right then she wished she could just disappear…

__

Where will you go

With no one left to save you from yourself

I realize you're afraid

But you can't reject the whole world

You can't escape

You won't escape… 

Eli was breathing heavily, all kinds of emotions exploding inside of him. There was no thought to what he had to do, Eli heard her say him goodbye and like a ray of light he turned back and rushed to her. Eli grabbed Grace in his arms and hungrily kissed her. Grace didn't fight against it; she just kissed him back as passionately as him.

"Wha… Huhg… But…" Jake was outraged with the scene. He was a father watching his daughter make out with her stepbrother. 

"Breath, Jake. Just breath." Tiffany tried to make her husband to feel a little cooler and he obeyed.

Wink, Ted and Dean didn't need more to know that their friend was moving out anymore. They looked at each other and began to take Eli's stuff out of the car and drop them in Lily's front porch. 

Lily, Rick and Karen were stunned. Judy, Sam and Henry were smiling; they were for Grace and Eli.

Jessie held a smile on her lips as well; she turned to Katie and answered her question. "No, it's not. Definitely not too late."

Grace and Eli slowed down with the kiss until they stopped. Eli opened his eyes and met hers. Eli caressed her tear-stained cheeks and softly placed a quick kiss on her lips. Grace's eyes strayed from his when she heard a car starting then taking off. "Your friends just left without you." She said in a low sweet voice. 

Eli smiled and just gazed into her rich big black eyes. "I don't care… I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to her.

"You're not?" She asked in a little girl's voice, making him want her even more.

Eli shook his head lightly. "I'm not."

"Why?" 

"Because I love you." Eli told her what she'd been waiting to hear all along. She broke into a wide smile and he captured her lips again, not even remembering that their parents were still standing right behind them.

"Jake, breath." Tiffany said again.

"I'm breathing." Jake said, doing his best not to jump and make Eli get away from his daughter. 

"I… I didn't know." Lily lowly stumbled, looking at Rick. 

"Me neither." Rick replied as lowly as she did.

Katie feeling the kiss would go on forever, scratch out her throat from inside. "Hrurururummm hrururururmm?"

"Grace?" Jessie called.

"Eli?" Zoe helped, since none of the adults standing there were able to find their voices and speak directly to them.

Eli and Grace stopped kissing and the reality hit them. Eli stepped aside a little so Grace could turn and face their family. They intertwined their hands and Eli with the most innocent face on, directed his question to Jake and Judy. "Is the job still mine?"

"Oh God!" Lily only mumbled placing her hand over her chest.

Judy laughed and Jake wanted to break Eli into a thousand pieces. "How dar-"

"Jake?" Tiffany put her hand over his shoulder and ordered again. "Breath…"

__

You can't escape

You won't escape

You can't escape

You don't want to escape…

The End


End file.
